


Elección

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Yagyuu no había tomado muchas decisiones en su vida.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi





	Elección

Si tuviese que ser sincero, Yagyuu tendría que aceptar que él no había tomado la mayoría de decisiones en su vida.

Él había aceptado y apoyado las que sus padres habían tomado por él, porque ir a un prestigioso colegio y prepararse para el futuro tenía sentido. Al tenis había llegado por influencia —e insistencia— de Niou y él había reconocido las ventajas de participar en las actividades de un club, además de los beneficios de practicar un deporte.

Pero había algo que él sí había elegido por sí mismo, sin importarle que muchos no lo aprobasen y que a veces él mismo dudase de su elección.

Aun así no se arrepentía y no creía que llegaría hacerlo, porque a pesar de los dolores de cabeza que a veces llegaba a provocarle, Niou, con su infinita libertad e ideas que podían parecer descabelladas, era el que le había mostrado que podía elegir en primer lugar y de paso le había enseñado que valía la pena arriesgarse de vez en cuando.

Y por eso, aunque fuese una locura siquiera pensar en pasar su vida con él, Yagyuu no tenía intenciones de dar su brazo a torcer.


End file.
